The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is The Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. The Wiggles shirts now have logos on them with also there belt buckles have their logo, Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie, Murray plays a guitar that has stars on it, The Big Red Car was redesigned and even Dorothy, Wags and Henry get updated costumes and faces. Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great. But they're all planning a surprise party for her that they're performing at the circus that night. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure". Soundtrack *''main article: The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack'' "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" songs. Photo Gallery Photo Gallery can be seen here Picture Slideshow The Wiggles Movie 0001.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0002.jpg|Jeff in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0003.jpg|Murray in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0004.jpg|Jeff feeling surprised in promo picture. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. The Wiggles Movie 0005.jpg|Greg doing the Box of Mystery. The Wiggles Movie 0006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. TheKidsinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|The kids. DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. LifesaverPromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. TheWigglesinUnderwaterinPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose in underwater. BoomBoom.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. Anthony,Murray,JeffandPostmanConway.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Jeff and the postman. Wally,DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. Tap Wags.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. TheWigglesandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door in promo picture. WigglehouseInside.jpg|A promo picture of the Wiggles' doors to their rooms. WigglehouseInside2.jpg|A promo picture of the kitchen and Jeff's armchair. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya.jpg|A picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya2.jpg|Another picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". Wally.jpg|Wally doing magic. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallytheGreat2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up. Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene2.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene3.jpg TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of their movie poster. TheWigglesin20thCenturyFoxPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in front of 20th Century Fox poster. Trivia (Coming Soon) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997 Category:Pages that need to be fixed